1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for mooring ships, particularly for mooring tankers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to effect mooring to platforms provided with winches on which are wound cables or hawsers, which for mooring purposes are unwound from the drums of the winches. This method has various disadvantages, particularly the large size of the winches and the operating difficulties to which they give rise. In such instances it is usual that a flexible hose for connecting delivery pipes are wound on a winch, which contributes towards deterioration of the hose.
It is an object of the invention to provide mooring apparatus which overcomes these disadvantages.